Manifest
by hearthandhomeauthor
Summary: Walker, Gage, and Trivette are away undercover in an Arkansas prison. Trent and Carlos are away on their long-awaited Bayou fishing trip. Only the ladies are left behind to run things. What could go wrong when a mysterious key with no explanation drops into their lives unannounced? Meanwhile, Alex asks Katheryn a very important question. / Legacy of Thunder series (no. 22)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: It is now a new year for our characters. The year 2000. Walker, Trivette, and Gage have left for an extended undercover operation in an Arkansas prison via episode "Fight or Die" which has left Sydney and Alex back in Texas to hold down the fort. Meanwhile, it is approximately one week before the events of SOT's episode "Daddy's Girl" and two weeks into the Rangers' undercover operation. Katheryn is left to oversee Thunder Investigations with newbie Kim Sutter. It seems like a perfect time to relax. Right? Think again! Trouble is on its way._**

**_As always, your reviews and encouragement brighten my day. I hope you enjoy story number 22! God bless, 'Kath'_**

* * *

**MANIFEST**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Any chance I could convince you to stay?"

Katheryn carefully ran her hand against Carlos' until their two hands were intertwined tightly. Carlos on the other hand was busy watching Kath's eyes meeting his.

"The offer is tempting," Carlos managed to work into the moment as he came closer to Katheryn until their lips met. He backed away and gave her a wink. "You know what they say about absence and fondness and all that stuff."

Kath glared at him. "All I know is that we've been apart a little too much lately."

"I know," Carlos confessed. "But do you realize Trent and I have been putting off this trip for a few years now? If we don't take it now, God knows when we will. And frankly I'm still nervous Trent's gonna get a call right at the last minute like he did last time."

"It's okay," Katheryn pecked a kiss on his cheek and moved to leave, tracing a path to Carlos' kitchen where she had haphazardly left her purse a few hours ago. "I have to get going too I guess. I'm going by Ranger Headquarters in the morning. Alex called earlier saying she needed to ask me something."

Carlos' concerned showed as he followed her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Kath nodded quickly, placing her cross-body purse over her head and settling it snuggly on her body with little attention given to the fact that she really didn't know what Alex needed to ask her. She wrapped her arms around Carlos' waist and drew him in. "Now I have a little something you can take with you."

"Oh?" Carlos' eyebrow perked up with spell of mischievous curiosity.

Katheryn issued him a light grin and met his lips with every fulfillment of his expectations as the moment intensified. They parted with passion in their eyes as Katheryn's reluctant steps carried her away from Carlos' apartment quickly. Any slower of a pace and she might have convinced herself to stay for longer than she should have.

* * *

Any ounce of discouragement Katheryn was feeling imagining Carlos and Trent cruising down the road to Louisiana that very minute vanished for a short moment as the Tarrant County courthouse came into view. She brought her Stingray to a halt at the street's edge and made a quick path to the entrance, giving a few familiar faces a friendly nod along the way. She was just about to the stairs when Janet Dale the resident mail lady waved her down from the entrance.

"Janet, it's so good to see you," Katheryn greeted with a hug. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you around her in months."

"I had to tend to my grandfather. He passed a few weeks ago."

"Oh," Kath frowned. "I'm so sorry to hear that.'

"It's okay. I'm just happy to be back on the job. It helps take my mind off of the grief I suppose."

"Yes, I think it does help to keep busy when you're missing loved ones…no matter where they are."

Janet nodded and revealed a stack of envelopes secured snuggly by a rubber band in the middle. "Hey would you mind making sure this gets to the Company B office? I'm running a bit late."

"Absolutely!" Katheryn accepted the items gladly. "I won't keep you any longer though. But you have my phone number. We should meet for lunch one of these days."

"I'd love to. See you late?"

"You bet!"

Katheryn gave Janet a quick hug goodbye before bounding up the stairs and meandering to the Company B office, only giving the stack in her arms a brief glance along the way. Once inside Ranger Headquarters, she noticed Alex and Sydney were huddled together at Trivette's desk. They had rather sullen expressions and didn't seem to notice Kath had walked up to them.

"Okay, Walker," Alex spoke into the phone. "Call when you can. I love you. Bye."

"What's up?" Kath queried without allowing a moment of silence after Alex hung up the phone.

"Walker and Gage are still trying to get integrated into the prison at Arkansas for their undercover mission."

"Oh? I didn't know they were leaving."

"They left two weeks ago," Sydney supplemented. "We tried to keep it as quiet as possible."

Katheryn chuckled. "So that means it's just us ladies left to hold down the fort?"

Sydney grinned. "Yep." She nodded towards Kath's hands. "Whatcha got?"

"Oh!" Kath realized she was still holding the mail and gave it to Sydney immediately. "Janet asked me to bring up your mail."

Sydney slipped off the rubber band and began thumbing through the envelopes. "Hmm…this is rather strange."

"What?" Alex asked.

Sydney passed Alex the item in question. "No return address. And no stamp. How did it get mailed to us?"

Katheryn circled the desk to look at the envelope next to Alex. Once Alex handed her the item she asked if she could open it before she ripped it open with Trivette's letter opener and drew out a rather customary piece of paper. As she unfolding it, a loud clang against the floor caused the ladies a slight fright until Kath bent down to pick up and reveal a key. She stood back up and showed the ladies the paper. It was completely blank. This mysterious key was apparently the only contents in the entire letter…or lack of letter that is.

All three ladies were caught in their silence, unable to make heads or tails of this strange occurrence. Since none of them believed in coincidence, they agreed they had a bit of investigating to do.

Katheryn was completely out of breath as she raced out of headquarters, down the stairs, and burst out and down the concrete stairs nearly to the edge of the street hoping by some miracle she had not missed Janet before she left. But it was no use. The postal worker was long gone on her route. Besides, whoever was behind this little prank probably had not bothered to fill Janet in on their little plan.

Returning to the Ranger's office, Katheryn reached for the cup of water Sydney offered and took a long, satisfying sip. "We could really use Trivette's computer skills right about now to figure out what kind of key that is."

Alex smiled mischievously. "Hey, you're not too bad yourself."

Katheryn scoffed. "I'm good, but I'm not THAT good. But…Trivette isn't the only one around here with that kind of skill."

"Oh?" Sydney urged. "Who?"

"Kim Sutter is amazing. I'm sure she would love to help us out. And she's probably bored out of her mind just sitting around the office taking phone calls and staring at the empty room."

"Yeah, you're right," Alex agreed. "I've heard about her skills. She is a wonderful asset to those boys."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Katheryn beamed and started for the door and through behind her shoulder, "Finally! A case for us girls to solve on our own!"

If only Kath could have seen the smiling faces trailing behind her, she may have been a little too proud for her own good.

* * *

Kim's eyes were narrowed about as narrow as they could possibly get, her nose crinkled up in such an intense way that the others secretly wondered how the spunky investigator in training could deduce much of anything from the tiny object.

"Yep. Nope. Uh-huh."

"What? What do you see?" Katheryn hurried over to Kim's side and also began her own squinting adventure.

But Kim had snatched away the item in a scurry over to her computer, pecking hard away at the keys until she yelled across the room that she had found something. By the time she had settled down, Sydney and Alex had joined Kath around Kim's desk, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"This is the key!"

Kath held back a laugh long enough to exchange a look with the others. "Um, Kim, I think we all figured that out. Is that all you could figure out?"

"No, silly! This is THE key."

"What key? What do you mean?" Sydney asked urgently.

"Well I have a slight thing for antiques and have been shopping at a few flea markets over the past few weekends. And I heard a rumor going around about a rare set of keys that belonged to a Huntsville warden back in the 1800s. They've never been able to find the keys. But they say they're very valuable."

Katheryn raised a brow in question. "But what makes you so sure this is one of those keys?"

"The number engraved on it," Kim pointed out. "It matches the number from this other key from this news article I found where a lady sold hers for thousands of dollars!"

"The same number?" Alex posed. "Wouldn't that make one or the other a fake?"

"Nope! I did some research. Each key had the same long number. Another shorter number on the reverse was its individual identification."

Katheryn took a moment to analyze the article Kim and found and then their own key. Kim was right. It was nearly identical. And the numbers were in sync.

"But what does this mean?" Sydney asked legitimately. "Why would someone mail the Rangers a very valuable key for no reason and with no return address or note?"

"Good question," Kim sunk into her thoughts on that note.

It seemed odd that someone would prank a law enforcement establishment. Still, if something was amiss, they had to figure it out. Even if it was simply a harmless accident.

Katheryn was busy pacing the loft in thought several minutes later when she suddenly felt a presence nearby. Alex was standing at the head of the stairs having returned from getting a few caffeinated drinks for them all from downstairs. It was going to be a steady morning of investigating if they were going to solve the mystery.

Alex took a step closer to Katheryn and offered a gentle touch on her arm. "Katheryn, I didn't get a chance to talk to you this morning because of the mystery letter."

"Oh! Yeah. I almost forgot. Is everything okay? Is Walker okay?"

"Yes, dear," Alex grinned. "It's nothing to worry about. I simply wanted to ask you something. And since you're preparing for a wedding of your own, I will totally understand if you have to say no. But…I was wondering if you'd like to be one of my bridesmaids. You've been like a long lost little sister to me the past couple of years. And I'd be honored to have you stand up with me."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Katheryn wrapped Alex in her arms. "I'd love to," she echoed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great!" Alex beamed. "Then it's settled. But tell me. Have you and Carlos made any plans?"

Katheryn shook her head. "I think we both would rather elope."

"Please don't let Walker hear you say that. You'll give him ideas."

The two women laughed.

"Say the word, Kath, and I'd love to go dress shopping with you. Maybe we could all help."

"I'd love that," Kath confessed with a heavy exhale. "I'd really love it if you guys would do that. It might actually be fun." There was a heavy hesitation on her final words. "But let's solve one difficult case at a time here. Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

**MANIFEST**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Frustration seeped throughout the atmosphere as Sydney and Katheryn enjoyed a brief respite at C.D.'s for the duration of the dinner hour. They had spent the entire afternoon interviewing far too many antique shop owners as a long shot hoping perhaps one of them had sold their mystery key to someone they might just remember. But the search had rendered them as helpless as they were at the beginning of the day. So they decided to call it a day and return to the case first thing in the morning.

It was Kim who was perky as the streaming Texas sunshine as Kath made her way into Thunder Investigations the next morning practically being overrun by the spunky woman in her leap from her desk, meeting her at the door.

"You'll never believe what I found out!" She shrieked.

"Tell me!" Katheryn urged as she joined Sydney across the room at the secretary's desk. Alex had to attend to her work as Assistant DA while the others continued on this mystery case.

"Well," Kim cleared her throat and situated herself at her desk. "I was doing a little snooping last night on my own and came across this book that was published three years ago. It's all about Texas prison history. The author was a warden himself at Huntsville. The majority of this book is full of Huntsville history."

"Wow. That's awesome," Kath remarked as she peered over Kim's shoulder at the computer screen. There was one copy available at the nearest library, and the part of her that loved history couldn't wait to get her hands on the thing. "Sydney, want to go for a drive?"

"No need!" Kim reached into her draw and flashed a copy of the book. "I knew you guys wouldn't want to waste any time so I picked up a copy from another branch this morning."

Kath snatched the copy with a broadening grin and scurried up to the loft where she spread the book open in her lap. By the time Sydney and Kim had followed, she had located the portion of the book all about Huntsville and was already perusing the paragraphs as quickly as she could.

It was when she landed on the third page that all three ladies' eyes grew about as large as they possibly could be.

"Oh my goodness. Is it?" Kim stumbled to say.

Katheryn barely issued a nod. "Y—yeah. It is."

"Well," Sydney reached for the item, hoisting it closer to her widening eyes to see an address printed plain as day. "I guess this is one open and shut case for us. We just go to that antique shop and let them know we have a key that was randomly sent to us."

"Hold on a sec," Kath noted, raising a hand and lowering it down to the next page in the book. "It says here most of their keys were sold to a museum a few months before this book was written."

All three women cast dejected glances around them and felt hopeless for a split moment until Kim noticed a footnote which had her leaping across the room, down the stairs, and to her computer. The others looked on curiously as she sped across her keyboard until she announced she had found something, leading the others to follow her downstairs.

"I found another news article," Kim remarked, her gaze locked on the screen before her. "The author of this book still works at an antique shop as of three months ago. What are the chances he might be able to clue us in on anyone who could have sent the key. Maybe he sent the key himself?"

"Nice thinking, Kim," Katheryn grinned and asked Kim if she had an address.

With said address in hand, Kath and Sydney began their journey out this time with a little more hope for a good turnout than the last time.

* * *

"You know I'm thinking about getting Walker and Alex an antique gift for their wedding," Katheryn mentioned as she climbed out of the passenger side of Sydney's government issue sedan, joining her on the sidewalk leading past several shops to their destination.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe something that would have belonged to a Texas Ranger back in the old days. Hayes Cooper maybe? If it's in my budget," Kath chuckled. "God knows every penny I get these days has been going into my own little wedding piggy bank."

"You know, if you find something you love, let me know. We could go in on it together. I've got a few pennies set aside you could use."

Kath refrained from wanting to hug Sydney and simply smiled as broadly as she could. "That's so sweet of you! Thanks. If we make it through this case, maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

The place could have easily been described as heaven to Katheryn whose wandering eyes and open mouth couldn't help but display her awe for her surroundings as she stepped inside the antique shop. But it was not like any other antique shop she had ever been in. Most shops she had been in were full of nick-knacks that no one ever cares for. Trash mostly. Things only sentimental to the people who had owned them. Otherwise, its antique value was mostly personal. Also the musty smell of years of cigarette abuse and moth balls flooded the senses, leaving her with at least a day of recovery before the headache finally dissipated.

But this store was completely different. It smelled nice. Welcoming. Inviting. She could almost swear that the owners genuinely cared about the place, taking the time to display the items neatly and beautifully. Many of the items looked familiar from her years of being a sideline history buff since she was a teenager. Still, she wanted to know every story behind every item she saw. She would most definitely have to exercise some self-control to focus on the one item they had to investigate during the trip. Mentally she decided she had to come back someday soon.

"Well, hello there, ladies!" An older gentleman popped from behind the counter and met the women with handshakes and smiles. "What brings you to my shop?"

Sydney was the first to speak up while Kath was still pulling herself out of her reverie. "We were hoping to speak to Mr. Patrick McMahan. He's the author of a book we've been reading about the history of Huntsville. Would you happen to know if he's here or not?"

"Well," the man winked. "You're in luck. I just happened to know him very closely. In fact, we are best of friends."

"That's wonderful!" Kath finally joined them in conversation. "Is he here now?"

"Yes. Especially when he and I are the one and the same."

Sydney and Kath nearly blushed but kept their smiles on as they laughed off the moment. But the jovial moment was brought to a screeching halt when the doors to the shop suddenly flew open, Kath and Sydney whirling around to face three men in masks. All men held pistols to their faces, screaming instructions to whomever was in their presence. Shrieks erupted from a few other patrons as they were shoved over to join the others by Mr. McMahan and the women in the lobby.

Sydney reflexed, her hand coming down against her side as her heart sank. "I left my weapon in the car," Sydney whispered under her breath to Kath. "I'm technically off duty right now," she smirked just as one of the men grabbed her by the arm, forcing her eyes onto his, the only part of his body she could see through his mask.

The piercing green eyes glared into Sydney's with an anger she could only trace through each sharp breath he took. The hold on her arm grew tighter by the second. "You a cop?"

"Why do you ask?" Sydney remarked with a laugh teasing her reply.

"You reached for your side mighty fast, girly!"

"It's a habit. A quirk. I'm sure you have some yourself. Mine just happens to be putting my hand on my hip when I'm stressed," she replied blankly, immediately knowing the excuse was not good enough to cover her tracks.

The goon wasn't convinced but released his hold and ordered everyone to the back of the shop where there was a room adjacent away from open windows.

"What do you men want?!" Mr. McMahan demanded. "I don't have much money!"

The men began tying each person's hands behind their backs while the last man held a gun to the group of about seven people.

The culprit who had held tightly to Sydney was now in Mr. McMahan's face, his eyes threatening alongside the point of his gun. "What we want, mister, is far more valuable than money. After all, we take the road less traveled to get our reward."

Sydney and Katheryn winced as they were thrown to the ground, their backs against the wall as the men began tying their ankles together also. Soon Mr. McMahan had joined them on the floor not by his own will along with the other four patrons.

Both Sydney and Katheryn were equally busy observing each man's movements, learning as much as they could in the short window of time. It was no time for fear although it raged in each woman subtly and secretly. This hold-up was far too vague for either's comfort. Whatever these men wanted, they wanted badly. And they seemed like the kind that would do anything to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

**MANIFEST**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Do you have any idea what these guys are after?"

The owner of the antiques shop sighed harshly as he thought through his reply to Sydney. "I have an idea," he whispered. "But I don't think they do."

"What?" Katheryn raised a brow, trying her best not to alert their captors. "What do you mean they don't know? Who would risk prison without a sure idea of what they were doing?"

"These young perpetrators are after treasure…historic treasure. Gold and such from the 1800s. But it's not there. There is a treasure…but not the kind that they're after."

Sydney and Katheryn locked eyes. If these men discovered that there was nothing to gain from their efforts, surely they might turn their anger on them. Something had to be done…and quickly.

"You!" One of the men shouted, his eyes aimed in Katheryn's direction.

Katheryn played the fool. "Who? Me?"

"Yes!" The man snapped. "Blondie! Get over here. Now!"

Katheryn dared to smirk as she wriggled beneath the ropes around her wrists. "Kinda hard when I'm tied up like this." She may have seemed extraordinarily brave. But inside she was reeling, her heart pounding out of her chest.

The criminal crossed the room in anger, grabbing her before she had a chance to brace herself against the pain of his grasp as he dragged her to the next room. She finally found her footing by the time she was on her feet. Once she felt the throb subside in her arms, she was in a dark closet, the walls beginning to close around her as the man slammed the door shut. She heard him bolt the door with a chair from the outside and knew things had instantly gone from bad to worse.

Kath saw the piercing anger just as fiery as before tear through the inches that separated them as he snatched her up by the arm what seemed like an eternity later. The walls had already seemed to close in on her, her claustrophobic state giving way to her well-hidden anxieties. Yet it was as if she had traded one hell for another.

The man didn't let her catch her step. He dragged her most of the way before he stopped abruptly under the young woman's cries just long enough to blindfold her before he began to drag her down the hall again. This time he didn't stop until he had led her by force into a truck that waited outside. The comforting, warm rays filled Katheryn with a brief moment of peace before and cold, damp inside of the vehicle she found herself in reminded her not to lose her wits. Her life was very much still at risk.

Hearing voices she took heart, struggling to remove the blindfold from her eyes with her hands still tied just after the doors had been closed. "Sydney! Are you in here?" No answer.

"Sydney?!" She whispered sharply as quietly as she possibly could. "Syd?" But still no answer came.

By the time she had managed to scoot the blindfold off, she had estimated the truck to have traveled for ten minutes down some rather rough streets. As her eyes blinked open, she squinted again trying to adjust to the deep darkness surrounding her. She knew she wasn't alone. But she couldn't identify who exactly was with her. One thing was for certain. They were too quiet.

Kath's eyes adjusted in due time. But what she saw brought her little joy. All she saw were women near her age huddled in a corner at the other end of the truck. A few of them she remembered from the antique store. The others were strangers, completely fear-stricken and filthy. Suddenly a chill overcame Katheryn to the point she was even more afraid for not only her life but for the lives of these women. The thought that they had been there for a long time kept taunting her.

"Are—are you guys okay?" Kath's voice cracked. "Did they hurt you?"

No answer.

"Everything is going to be okay. Trust me."

"How do you really know?" a voice surprised Katheryn by asking.

Kath couldn't quite make out the face of the girl who was speaking but smiled into the darkness anyway. "I just know. Even if you're afraid, you have to believe."

"I've been believing that for months already," the voice replied with a snicker. "It hasn't worked out for me very well."

"What do you mean?!"

"We were captured in a heist three months ago. We've been these guys' play things ever since."

Another wave of fear swept over Katheryn. "You mean you've been forced to stay with these men?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Do you know where we are going then?"

"Yeah," another voice spoke. "At least I have a good idea. They've been getting tired of us lately. I suspect we're going somewhere to be handed off to the next eager client."

"You mean…trafficking?"

"Yeah. What else?" the young woman's tone was sarcastic and bruised.

But Katheryn was confused. These guys raided an antique shop demanding something else. Why would they go out of their way to buy and sell innocent young women? What concerned her even more was that Sydney wasn't with her. While she didn't wish what was happening to her on one of her best friends, she hoped and prayed that her absence didn't mean they no longer had use for her anymore.

* * *

Late afternoon sunbeams permeated the two men's surroundings, bouncing it's rays against the pure lake waters and onto the deep green leaves of the trees, swaying to the song of nature. Trent held his fishing pole steadily over the water's edge, his stance ready for the next big bite while his comrade moped away back to their campfire.

Carlos groaned as he sat down on his log and reached into his backpack for his second bag of smores supplies. It seemed like he was doing more eating than catching fish on this trip.

Trent looked up and let the sunlight bathe his face in warmth. "Isn't it wonderful to just get out into nature and let all your worries go for a few days?"

Carlos rolled his eyes and jerked away his pole from the fire just before his marshmallows caught on fire. "Yep. It's absolutely glorious," he muttered sarcastically.

Trent looked back at his friend and smiled. "You know we could go hiking if you want. I don't have to catch all the fish in the lake today."

Carlos raised a free hand in protest. "No, that's okay. You just enjoy yourself. It's okay. I'm perfectly fine looking after our food supply and…" A buzzing at his feet halted his speech. "I thought we left our cell phones at home?"

"We did," Trent replied and dropped his pole to hurry over to Carlos.

Carlos fumbled through his backpack until he caught the noisemaker and brought it into view. It was his pager with a note taped to it. _JUST IN CASE_.

Trent smiled. "Kath still looking after you."

Carlos couldn't help but return the smile. But it faded as soon as he read the number. "Hey, isn't that Sydney's number?"

Trent glanced at the pager and nodded. "Yep. Sure is. Whatever it is we have to get to a phone quickly. This can't be anything good."

* * *

_**A/N: This short chapter issues my return! Yes! I'm finally back! Okay seriously, I've been working on the same story since February. That ends now haha. I will be putting more chapters out in a more timely fashion. My life has been super busy in the past few months. I traveled to Bulgaria for three weeks and just decided to go back to school...for Biblical studies. It's only one night per week though. And I still have a steady part-time job. So yeah...the chapters won't be coming in droves. But they will be coming...I promise! I've missed my little WTR/SOT world so much! I'm also digging into beginning writing an original novel soon. So I can't promise 100% consistency. But I'm definitely back! Thanks for all your support and loving my stories. Much love, Kath :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

**MANIFEST**

**Final Chapter**

* * *

A gentle burst of orange rays blanketed Walker and Trivette's desks, cascading over the floor across the room to where Gage and Sydney's desks were. Carlos was where down the soles of his shoes pacing back and forth from the window to Walker's desk while Trent was crouched over Kim's shoulder as she scrambled over the keyboard with fairly hopeless results. The day was starting to come to a close along with their hopes of finding Katheryn in time.

Alex was about to suggest they keep digging when she saw a familiar face enter the Ranger Headquarters room. Sydney too raised a curious glance as she stood off her desk, noticing how the usually jovial Janet seemed so sullen and not herself at all.

"Janet?" Alex guided her to the middle of the room where the rest of the group was. "Are you okay?"

Janet's reply was indecisive. Neither a yes nor a no as she bobbed her head to simply acknowledge that she had been spoken to.

After a moment of looking into the eyes of several very worried people around her, she finally built up a bit of courage to speak. "I—I heard about the abduction. I had to come back with a mail delivery I missed earlier. I overheard some others talking about it. Then I was about to leave, and they were talking about it on the radio too." She took a deep breath, briefly sobbing into her handkerchief. "I had to come back. It's not right."

"What's not right?" Trent questioned.

"The key," she snapped to attention, looking Alex straight in the eyes. "It was me. I was the one who sent it. I thought you might suspect me. But it was easy enough. I got it to you on my route and hoped you would figure it out."

"But why?" Sydney urged. "If that was an heirloom or something…"

"No," Janet was quick to interject. "I don't care about that key or that it's valuable. I never want to see it again." She saw the questioning looks from those around her and took a breath to proceed while she still felt brave enough. "I have a brother. I'm not proud of him at all. He's dead to me in all respects possible. But every day, I have to live with the knowledge that he's out there ruining not only his life but the lives of so many women in this state. He's the leader of one of the biggest trafficking rings in the area. His and his cohorts have an operation set up in an old abandoned prison not far from Huntsville. I only know this because they almost captured a few of his guys a few years ago. But they never was able to get enough evidence to arrest him or search the property since it technically belongs to the government. And they had no proof that he was there. But I knew it in my heart after I began hearing about the disappearances of girls near there. He sent me a letter from there once. I'm sure he thinks I'm that naïve that I couldn't figure out where he was.

"Then over the next few months I started hearing about the antique shop robberies. When they began releasing the information about the keys and how they were connected to each other, I figured it out for myself. I went and bought the last key before he could get to it. That's the one I gave you. And when I saw the sketch they released on the news that you gave, Ranger Cooke, it confirmed it all. It's my brother."

"So, he was coming for that last key to the prison," Sydney began to piece everything together in her mind finally. "But he couldn't find it, and it made him angry. And he took it out on us by taking something of value with him…Kath."

"Yeah," Trent agreed through clenched teeth. "They picked on the wrong girl though."

"Absolutely," Carlos chimed in.

"I—I thought maybe with the key you'd guys could find the prison and free the women and arrest him without me having to get involved," Janet explained through tears.

Alex gently took her by the shoulders. "Janet, you did the right thing by telling us the truth. Thanks to you a lot of lives are going to be saved."

"If we get there in time," Sydney made sure to say before she rushed out the door with the guys trailing her from behind.

"I know exactly where that prison is," Sydney explained as the trio sprinted down the stairs of the Tarrant County courthouse. "I remember hearing all about that little scuffle Janet mentioned. I remember being so ticked off that they couldn't bust that guy's ring. But they didn't have the authority. But Alex should have us the warrants we need by the time the chopper lands to take us there."

* * *

Katheryn steadied herself against the framework of the large truck as she felt the entire vehicle come to a complete stop. It was quite abrupt. They had just crossed a train track, hearing a train blaring towards them when they took a sharp left turn down a road parallel to the train tracks. The train was nearly deafening as it barreled down the tracks right beside them. She almost had the irrational fear that it would blow them away somehow. But the large truck kept up enough speed and was soon turning down another uncomfortably bumpy road. She knew they were almost to whatever nightmare of a destination they were intended for.

"Home sweet home," her fellow passenger moaned from across the way in a manner that managed to send shivers throughout Katheryn.

Kath clasped her eyes shut as tightly as she could to savor what moment of liberty she had remaining. She took in a few deep breaths willing away the tear that tried to slip out of the corner of her eye as she heard the engine shut off and footsteps draw closer and closer to the door.

Without much of a chance to brace herself, light flooded into the cargo section of the truck as the doors swung open with a violent force. Two muscular men jumped up inside the truck. The more burly creature bounded across the rather untrustworthy floor to the group of young women at the back while the other man set his sights on Katheryn. All of them were dragged from the truck nearly being tossed out as the men jumped from the truck's edge with them still in their clutches. Kath winced and cringed as she felt parts of her body recovering from each beating and bruising. The searing pain in her arm would not go away though. She couldn't even feel her fingers as her captor's grip stayed firm on her. It wasn't until they were well inside the bowels of the prison did he finally let go. And that had been a rather long journey.

Katheryn was soon separated from her acquaintances and taken to another part of the prison where it became even darker the further they walked. When they finally reached a stopping point, her next guard unlocked a door and told her to step in. He didn't push or shove. He just demanded that she obey. As she did so, her eyes began to let in a bit of light, her heart leaping fearfully as the man slammed the door shut behind her.

The deafening silence though made her more afraid as she took a step forward cautiously, trying to understand the meaning of it all. She was expecting rats and foul smells. Chains and vicious threats. Instead by the light of at least ten large candles dotting various points in the room, she began to make out what appeared to be a makeshift bedroom. A queen sized bed lined one side of the wall. On the other side of the wall was a table with a bulky television set on it. It was muted while the static of a blank channel hypnotized Kath's gaze. She shook it off and continued to explore the room, calmly hoping there was a way out. But she highly doubted that.

"Come over here," a voice nearly scared her half to death.

Katheryn swallowed hard as she spun around, catching her balance against the TV.

The man to whom the voice belonged emerged from the shadow by the bed. He had no shirt on. Just some cargo pants that had seen much fighting. It wasn't long for Katheryn to realize and remember that he had been the leader of the robbery back at the antique store. He was a rather handsome brute. But all Kath could remember was the flaring anger in his eyes as he had snatched her by the arm and dragged her away from Sydney.

Kath's body froze, her mind in a trance as he came closer immediately not hesitating to reach for the button on her blouse. By the time he had ripped the second one away, Katheryn knew fully well what his intentions were and began to fight him off.

But he gripped her already aching wrists and glared into her eyes. "If you fight this, you'll only make it harder on yourself."

Katheryn relaxed. She knew letting him have his way wasn't an option. But fighting wasn't an option either. He was right. She would only make it worse.

"Anderson Keery! You're under arrest! Come out with your hands in the air and we won't break this door down!"

Katheryn couldn't help but let out a light smile at the recognition of the voice, her sarcastic laugh of a breath against Anderson's face making him angrier. But he took no action and simply continued his attempt to undress his prize.

A gunshot went off, scattered the padlock into pieces as the door flew wide open and two pistols were aimed at Anderson Keery's head. Trent ran between them and came to a stop, his hands lifted in surrendered as Anderson rammed his pistol in Kath's back, using her as a shield as he backed up against the wall.

"Let her go!" Trent demanded.

"Not a chance. I almost had it all, you know. But she messed it all up…that sister of mine."

"No! Your sister did the right thing."

"Then it was her," Anderson laughed. "I didn't know for sure. But thanks for clearing that up for me."

"It's over, Keery," Trent urged. "Put the gun down."

For a split second Trent locked eyes with Katheryn, her gaze telling him he had permission to do whatever he had to do to take this guy down.

With that in mind, Trent faked his retreat and dove in. The gun went off before falling to the tumbling to the ground and across the room. Sydney and Carlos kept their weapons raised, waiting for the right moment to fire if need be. As soon so Kath broke free, Carlos with a nod from Sydney surrendered his weapon to the floor and welcomed Katheryn into his arms, not letting her go as she cried on his shoulder. Her hands were wrapped tightly around his neck, thankfully that they had found her in time.

Meanwhile, Trent threw a punch to Keery's face which he diverted. Trent caught a couple in the face and his abdomen before he stood strong with a roundhouse to Keery's face. This disabled him long enough for Trent to offer a final blow to his face which put him out for good.

Sydney holstered her weapon and stepped up to put Keery in cuffs and drag him back to where their backup was waiting while Trent checked on Katheryn.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked, pushing her matted her out of her face as she turned a tear-stained face to him.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Promise." She forced the tears away with a dose of laughter. "Boy! I am so glad to see you guys!"

"Oh, God, I'm so glad you're safe, Kath," Carlos breathed, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "What do you say we go home?"

"Sounds good to me. Oh, and by the way I don't think I'm letting you go on vacation without me ever again."

"It's okay," Carlos scoffed as they walked out into the twilight and into the swarm of SWAT vehicles and flashing red and blue lights, finally free of the prison. "Turns out the fish don't like me much."

"Oh?" Kath chuckled. "What's not to like about you?"

Carlos shrugged. "I should stick to billiards."

Katheryn was caught up in her laughter when she noticed the familiar faces of the women she had shared a ride with hours ago. They were being treated by paramedics, their faces less then enthused about their state of health.

"I can't imagine what they must have gone through," Kath commented, causing Trent and Carlos to look in the same direction to see what she was referring to.

"Yeah," Trent agreed. "It's a good thing we came when we did."

"I suppose," Katheryn shrugged. "Carlos, do you think we can someone get the names of those young women? I want to see what the H.O.P.E. center can do for them after such an ordeal. Consider it a promise I have to keep."

"Sure," Carlos assured her, snugging her closely by his side.

Katheryn had a feeling he wouldn't let her go any time soon. But for others, Katheryn remembered with a heavy heart, they had not been so lucky to have such love in their lives.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks you guys for bearing with me! I'm happy that another story is on the horizon. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all my loyal readers. And to the person who left me a note that they are eager to see Carlos and Katheryn get married and start a family, so am I, my friend. So am I. *wink* God Bless, 'Kath'**_


End file.
